Nikhita Akshaya
''' Nikhita Akshaya '''is a tribute belonging to Toast With The Most. Backstory Before the Districts their were people. The Natives, as they were called, colonized the forests of Panem. There were generations of them, some still living even as the land was being taken over. One of the living ones was Nikhita Akshaya. When the Natives' land was taken over by the Capitol, they were, needless to say, angry. Nikhita was just a baby at the time. The Natives fought back against the Capitol fiercely, helping with the Rebellion and trying to keep their land, but they lost, due to the lack of modern weapons and technology. The President at the time debated wheter to shuffle the Natives into Districts, but decided against it. "Even the lowest piece of scum does not deserve to be associated with these people, these 'Natives'," he spat hatefully. It was because of the dark skin color of the Native Americans that the President didn't want them around others. This was before the Districts grew and Presidents later needed more people, so the later presidents accepted darker-skinned people. Nikhita, however, was born with pale skin, long black hair, and a strikingly beautiful face overall. So, she was spared and adopted by a foster family in District 11, because it was most like her original home in the forests. She was always told stories of how her people went free, back to their lands, and when she grew old enough, she could go and find them. At the age of 14, Nikhita approached her foster mother and asked her once more about her people. The parents agreed they had to tell Nikhita. "Nikhita... your people did not really go free. They were all slaughtered by the Capitol because our President didn't think they were worthy to live in the Districts," her foster father blurted out. Nikhita was thrown into a fiery rage, and the one thing she wanted to do was to kill the President, crush the Capitol and just make everyone pay. She started ranting, in angry tears to her parents. "I... I... I can't believe it! He is a cruel, worthless, EVIL person! And to think I actually LIKED him because he SPARED me?! It's a disgusting thought I want to rid from my head forever. And ever. And the only way to do that is to kill HIM! And do what he did to me!" she screeched. "Dear, it's ok..." her foster mother began, attempting to comfort her. "My whole family died and you think it's OK!? No! It's not! You haven't had to go through this. All your friends, family... DEAD! DEAD AND GONE! And there is no way to get them back. No way at all. But at least I can avenge them and KILL THE PRESIDENT." she spat venemously. Her parents could see their was going to be no reasoning with her. "Alright, Nikhita." her foster father said wearily. "If you are going to kill the President... you can't just storm in there. You need a weapon," he started. For hours, Nikhita would train with whatever weapons she could find. Since her foster family dealt with wheat in the District, she would train for hours with the scythe they used. She was terrible at first, but got better, and better each day. Her foster father was worried for her safety, but also, in the deepest, darkest parts of his heart, he was proud. So, as a reward for her hard training, he made his own spear for her. It had a sharpened rock as the spearhead and a stick as the other part. Nikhita was a natural with it, finding it much easier to use than a schyte. The Native people would spend hours throwing spears and hunting with them. Nikhita, being the headstrong girl she was, thought she was ready to kill the President. Her parents were not convinced. So, her mother and father worked very hard to make her a bow. For her fifteenth birthday, they gave her the bow. Nikhita felt something she hadn't felt in two years: pure bliss. She trained day and night, for one year, with the bow. Finally, she convinced her parent's she was ready to kill the President... until she got a little "sidetracked" She was Reaped. Strengths Nikhita is sort of like the Native American Katniss Everdeen. She used to be able to use a schyte, but abandoned the skill quickly, after she got her spear. She can use a bow and arrow the best, as she trained countless days to be good at it. One of her biggest strengths is her instincts. Native Americans know how to survive in the wild, and Nikhita has instincts that will help her survive. She is also very determined, and won't die without a fight. Weaknesses Nikhita is very impulsive and headstrong. She will be determined to do something, even when it could lead to her ultimate demise. She won't have parents to help her in the arena, and stop her from doing unwise things. Sometimes, anger can blind her, and this is her biggest weakness. Token A feather from the headdress her foster mother got her for her 13th birthday. Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:16 year olds Category:TWTM's Tributes